That's What She Tells Herself
by moonfaerie326
Summary: She doesn't quit, she is Ziva David, and no matter what they throw at her, she can take it. At least that's what she tells herself.
1. Ziva David

**I am kind of in a depressed sort of state, which may explain the fic below, I was watching Silver War (for the first time, I haven't yet seen all the NCIS episodes, but I am getting there. :]) And this just came to my mind, so I wrote it out, I am not sure if anyone will enjoy it or not. But I can at least hope you read it right? Lol. Well, I will also state that, I will be continuing my fic Speculations, I just haven't had the motivation to write the next piece yet, it will come to me, don't worry, I just hope its soon.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or its characters, I simply like to bend them to my will. :]  


* * *

She's stronger than this. She isn't going to quit just because they're reluctant to accept her. At least that's what she tells herself as she goes home and stares at her still empty apartment. She can still clearly see the disdain in Abby's eyes, the unwillingness in Tony's, the uncertainty in McGee's and the disappointment in Gibbs', and she knows they wish she had never been put on the team. She doesn't take it personal, no, its not her fault that they are unwilling to accept her. At least that's what she tells herself.

Its then that she makes a pact with herself, she won't quit, she will get even, its what she always does.

They slowly cave, slowly they begin to accept her, try and make her feel welcome but its too late, for she knows that she wasn't welcome at one point, and those thoughts linger on.

Once they finally accept her, each and every one of them, that's when she places her call.

She arrives early to NCIS the next day and gathers all her things, placing them carefully into the box she brought in along with her. Around the time the last of the team arrived into the bullpen she is done packing. "It has not been working out." She states in a formal voice, picking up her box and walking to elevator, she is surprised at the effort it takes her not to look back, but she manages, for she is Ziva David, and she does not have feelings, at least that's what she tells herself.

She hopes they'll miss her, because she knows she will miss them, no matter how hard she tries to tell herself otherwise.**  


* * *

  
Eh, it's a little depressing, I don't know why I even thought of this, but like I said above, I am not in the best of moods, but I still hope you liked it. **

**Why don't you click the comment button?**

**And type a little something?**

**:] Rai.  
**


	2. Anthony DiNozzo

I know no one asked for this, BUT I felt like doing it anyway. :] I hope you all enjoy it though, because I felt like it needed to be done, after all, my mama always said you need both sides to the story. XP LOL.

He was surprised to find her sitting there at Kate's desk on that Monday. Not because she shouldn't be there, not because he hated her, but because he thought he'd never see her again after Gibbs killed Ari. He doesn't mind that he gets to see her everyday; it's more of the fact that he's more than a little afraid of her. So he shuts her out, he won't let her in the way he did Kate and everyone else, for she is different and with her his feelings are more volatile.

At first he was unwilling to accept her as his partner not because he had anything against her, but because he wasn't sure she actually needed a partner. On the first day of her job she took down three people single handedly. It was impressive. _She_ is impressive. He knows that he wouldn't last long with the way everyone is treating her, tiptoeing around as if she is going to snap and kill them all. Or the way everyone seems to think she planned Kate's death just so she could get into their group. But she is strong, and he knows it doesn't affect her.

It takes a bit, but he finally warms up to her, everyone else begins to come around as well. He now sees her as his partner – if not something more – someone he can rely on, someone he looks forward to seeing everyday. He feels his body get warm at the thought of her.

The day Abby comes around she doesn't seem happy, she seems almost sad by that fact. He doesn't know why, but maybe it's because she had gotten used to the way Abby was treating her, and he knows she isn't one for change. He doesn't dwell to long on it, instead he cracks a joke and heads out for the night, a smile on his face for he knows he will see her tomorrow and that makes for a good day.

The next day he gets into work a few minutes late. Everyone is already there and he smiles brightly as he can see Ziva standing up, the top of her head barely peaking over the makeshift walls that surround the bullpen. He's about to greet her when he stops short, noticing the box that is sitting on her desk, noticing the fact that she just placed her last item in the box and her desk is now bare.

He's about to question her, his mind frantic and his heart pounding but she beats him to it with her own words. "It has not been working out." And with that he watches it as she walks away to the elevator without looking back. Never once looking back.

He tries to ignore the pain in his chest as he turns back to the team; they all have the same saddened expressions etched upon their features. It is then that it dawns on him, that it affected her more than he thought.

He won't let this affect him too badly though, because somehow he knows this isn't the last he will see of Ziva David. He won't let it, and Anthony DiNozzo never gives up.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS IMPROPTU SEQUEL OF SORTS. :] REVIEWS ARE **_**ALWAYS **_**WELCOME.**


	3. Timothy McGee

**Alright. So last night I went to WICKED the musical, it was amazing. I was in complete awe by the end of it, and it was really enjoyable. I just couldn't believe it. I have to go to work today. BLECK. I'm really not looking forward to it. I have to work everyday up until the day I leave so updates may be a little sporadic. :/ I get back on the 13th, and I do not yet have my work schedule for that week so I do not know when my first update will be when I get back. I will try and have more posted before I leave. ^^ I hope you enjoy this.**

**And I am sadden to admit that I will be forced to miss Tuesdays episode of NCIS! I want to cry! I will of course record it but it is just never the same as watching it right as it airs. *sob* I'm hoping for loads of Tiva. If anyone wishes to PM after it airs letting me know if there is Tiva that'd be wonderful. Your message can simply consist of TIVA. ^^  
**

**McGEE**

He had walked out of the elevator and saw Tony standing near Kate's desk, he'd been surprised when he rounded the corner only to come in to contact with Officer David, but not upset. She was a good person - of that he could tell - he just wondered what she was doing here. When he finds out she's on the team he is glad, because he will no longer be the "probie" and he can see that she's fiercely loyal, and he knows she will be a good asset.

He can tell its hard for her at first, ranging from moments where Gibbs tells her to pack her trash, to Abby purposely butchering her name. He tries to be there for her in a way no one was for him in the beginning because he knows what it feels like. He greets her warmly when he sees her, and he'd even offered to clean her face off that one time, but that had mainly been because he wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. It was softer than he'd imagined. He thinks about telling Tony of this fact, but he sees the way Tony looks at her and knows that he'd probably hit him for even looking at her. So he keeps it to himself and settles for being her friend.

He watches as everyone warms up to her. Gibbs in his own right, no longer looking at her with disappointment because he thought she couldn't investigate – though if anyone asked McGee she was one of the best he'd seen – Tony warmed up, his taunts losing their biting edge as they got closer and finally Abby, who gives Ziva a hug in the darkness of the lab, throwing the little Israeli off guard. McGee remembered her bittersweet smile when Abby had excitedly begun to chat with her, and he wondered what was wrong. He didn't think much of it; instead he left for the night, hoping that the coming day would bring to light more of the mystery that was Ziva David.

He'd never expected to stumble across what he had when he entered the bullpen. Ziva had been tossing things in a box, her bag sitting on top of her desk as she emptied out her drawers. He couldn't speak, instead he watched in wonderment.

Gibbs came in a few seconds later, walking straight to his desk. He only seemed to notice Ziva's ministrations when he sat down, and he stood right back up, an angry look across his features.

Just as McGee got up the courage to question her Tony wandered in, and that's when she slammed her drawer shut, tossing the last item on top of the box. Her words sent a chill up his spine and he can do nothing but gape as they wash over him. "It has not been working out."

She breezes past Tony soon after, not throwing a backwards glance at any of them as she pushes the buttons. He sees that her shoulders are tense, and that she is gripping the box tighter than he'd ever seen, and he knows that this is probably hurting her more than she lets on.

He looks towards Tony and he can literally feel it as the senior field agent's heart breaks into a million pieces.

He can only hope they both realize they're feelings before its too late, even though he is almost positive it already is.

**Did everyone forget about this? I wonder if you did. I am doing it in everyone's point of view! I hope you enjoy them. They're very short little pieces, and they were inspired by the breakage of my heart as I watched "Silver War" all those months ago. It's kind of nice to get inside everyone's head. Review and let me know you're thoughts.**

**I also want to know how old you think everyone is. You don't have to give the exact age if you don't know, but just the order. From oldest to youngest I think its Ducky, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby and then Ziva. I don't know why, but I've always thought Ziva was the youngest, but I think I'm the only one. I also know that DiNozzo is about 37 as of season 6, because one of the episodes with Kate she guesses he is 32 and he says it right.**

**I don't really know though, what do you think?**


	4. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**I HATE SPIDERS! :/ I was just attacked by one... well not attacked but it snuck up on me!**

**GIBBS**

When she states that she has been put on his team he is furious. He knows it wasn't her fault, and that she killed Ari, but he becomes enraged when he thinks about him, and looking at her will undoubtedly cause thoughts of him to rise. He doesn't think she'll be a terrible agent, he just convinces himself of this thought so he will have a justified reason to hate her.

He finds his heart opening to her when she saves Ducky's life. He can't help but feel a little bit proud, and wonders why this feeling came to be. He watches as she puts up with all the flak from the team – from himself – and he can't help but to be in awe over her strength.

It's not long before he begins to think her as part of the team, she may not have started off as an investigator, but she is now – that and more. He doesn't show that he's warmed up to her, because that's not how is. But he is sure she knows. He watches as everyone else begins to let her in; McGee let her in first, never really having a problem with the young Israeli, Ducky found her irrevocably charming – Gibbs had seen it too, but he wasn't easily swayed by such facts – and then DiNozzo. He'd been surprised that DiNozzo had lasted as long as he did before he succumbed to the allure of the Mossad assassin. He'd seen the chemistry they had the first day they'd met, and when he'd told DiNozzo to tail her he had silently been amused, as he'd stumbled over his answer, something about her "not being his type". Gibbs still finds that amusing as he looks back on it, there had never been anyone more right for DiNozzo, and if he didn't have rules against such things he'd push those to together, only so he didn't have to watch them in their little tête-à-tête. Abby came last, and he knew she'd been holding herself back. Abby loves everyone, and no matter how hard the young Mossad Officer tried not to be, she was pretty lovable.

As he went home that night he couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face. His family was becoming stronger, and he knew that nothing would be able to tear them apart. He had to lose one family before, and then he'd thrown himself into work which had then begun to be his new family when Kate had been taken, he knew the pain of lose, and he'd be damned if he let one more family member slip from his grasp.

He came into work the next morning, drowsy and clutching his coffee like a lifeline, he'd sat in his seat silently, not quite aware of his surroundings as he waited for the coffee to take affect. The first thing he noticed, as his mind caught up with his body was that Ziva was placing all of her items into a box, a determined look on her face. He immediately stood up, throwing his chair into the back wall as he glared firmly at the young woman, about ready to tear into her and forcefully shove all of her stuff back into its rightful spot. Just before he'd opened his mouth Tony came scurrying into the bullpen, and that's when she'd slammed her desk drawer and finally looked everyone in the eye. "It has not been working out." She spoke briskly before storming out of the bullpen, hitting the elevator call button with all of her frustration built up.

As soon as she steps into the elevator he storms out of the bullpen, running up the steps towards the director's office, he doesn't plan on letting her leave that easily. It'd been working out and she knew it, and he was going to bring her back until she stated that fact.

He didn't bother to look at Tony, knowing that he'd have taken it the hardest.

**Now all we've got left to do is Abby, Ducky, and Jenny. I may even throw Palmer in! ^^**

**This is my farewell, well one of three which were all posted at the same time!  
**


	5. Abigail Scuito

**DISCAIMER: Alright, if anyone thinks that I own NCIS they are sorely mistaken. I mean come on guys if I did it'd have a bit more TIVA in it; I think that right there was the dead give away. So no, I don't own NCIS.  
**

**-ABBY-**

She was shocked when she saw Ziva down in her lab that ill-fated Monday, her shock had quickly turned to anger when she puts together that Ziva will be on their team and her anger only seemed to grow as the days went on. It had nothing to do with Ziva as a person; but she didn't want her thinking that she could be a replacement for Kate. She butchered her name and she sent glares her way as often as she could hoping that she would finally get the hint but that had not stopped the little Israeli from attempting to breach the distance that Abby had put between them.

She recalls how often McGee tried to tell her how "amazing" Ziva was but she ignored him. She could already see it, and it didn't help that she had someone trying to push it on her. She didn't want to like her, she felt that that would be betraying Kate and as she watched each of her colleagues be swayed by the other woman's charms and that had caused her to become even angrier. She didn't think she could keep up the façade without the support of the team behind her but she sure would try.

Ziva kept helping, kept on giving Abby glimpses of how much more she was than just a Mossad Officer and Abby couldn't hold it in any longer. Her glares softened, and she no longer picked at everything she said in her harsh tone. She slowly dropped the walls she had placed up to keep out Ziva and before too long she found herself throwing herself at Ziva as though they were long lost friends. She squeezed tight attempting to make up for hugs that had not been given because she had been stubborn and when she had finally pulled away she missed the way Ziva's face had pulled into a frown. Instead Abby had jabbered on about how Ziva had swept the men of Mossad off their feet with her ninja ways. She talked and she talked until Ziva had given her a soft smile and stated that she needed to head home. Abby had nodded knowing that the next day would be a great one because she had a new amazing friend.

The next morning Abby was practically skipping as her glee overwhelmed her. She showed up to work on time and she was counting the seconds until she could go up to the bullpen without seeming too suspicious. She bounced on the balls of her feet not once regretting the three cans of red bull she had downed on the way to work – a welcome substitute when Caf-Pow's just weren't available. As soon as the clock ticks over to 7:10 she shoots out of her lab like a rocket, making a beeline for the elevator. She pushes the button probably more times than necessary but she is too excited to contain herself.

The doors ding and she is startled to see that the doors reveal Ziva, so startled that she does not even comprehend the box in Ziva's clutches as she launches into the elevator her to stand next to the other woman. "Good morning Ziva!" She chirps her voice bright. "We should hang out after work today, we've got so much to catch up on and I want to hear all about Mossad. It must have been really different from NCIS and I want to know which one you like better. Though I'm sure it is NCIS because Mossad probably doesn't have silver-haired foxes, movie buffs, MIT grads, medical examiners named Ducky, Jimmy, a redheaded Director and they definitely do not have me. I mean if they did have me, then I couldn't be here. Unless I had a clone that would be so cool." She continued to ramble not noticing the way Ziva uneasily shifted to the side and plucked the button for the closest floor.

The doors popped open to reveal autopsy and Ziva quickly made her way to the stairs ignoring everything but her escape.

"Where are you going?" Abby questioned softly, finally taking in the box in her grasp.

"Israel." Was Ziva's simple reply just as the doors of the elevator shut with Abby still inside.

Abby's head falls forward filled with dread as she pressed the button that will lead her to the bullpen. She doesn't know how she is going to face the team; with the way her heart hurts right now she knows it will probably be worse for them, because she never really got to know Ziva David.

**You know, you would think it would be easy doing the same thing over in everyone's point of view. But let me be the first to admit its not. I poked and I prodded and this was the outcome of my insight into Abby's mind. Sorry if it's kind of off. :/ **

**It was hard to write Abby's because in the previous chapters I could easily avoid using names but in this one if I used the same format I had been using I think it may have confused people. It would have been filled with "she's".**

**So I watched "Yes Man" the other day, super cute movie. I loved Sasha in it and Rocky Carroll was in it as well. Needless to say that little tidbit made me super excited because at that point I had exclaimed "NCIS REUNION" even though they were not on it at the same time.**

**Zooey Deschanel is amazing might I add. I have once been told that I looked like her and it made me happy because she is simply gorgeous. [I do not look like her in all actuality - at least I do not think so] I have also been told I look like Alexis Bledel [my eyes] Mischa Barton [That is the main one I get told] and in one case Merryl Streep [The lady's exact words were "you look like a young Merryl Streep"]. I got a variety going, I am like a chameleon! Next I will attempt to look like Cote De Pablo! :] OH and I was told I looked like Abby but I think that was referring to the outfit I was wearing more than my overall looks...who knows.  
**

**MY QUESTION: [And yes "my questions" are back] Has anyone else been told they look like a famous person?  
**


	6. Jennifer Shepard

**Enjoy. :]**

**JENNY  
**

Jenny had signed the paper with zero reluctance; she knew Ziva, knew that she was strong, loyal and unwavering with her convictions and she knew that she would make a great asset to Gibbs' team – no matter how much he tried to fight it in the beginning. She knew that Ziva would fit right in with the team – the young Israeli woman was like a chameleon, she could fit right in to any surrounding.

Ziva had arrived a few days early, causing quite an uproar throughout the team, and Jenny shook her as she realized how naïve she had been to think that Ziva would arrive when she told her to. Gibbs had thrown a fit – in his own stoic way – but Jenny hadn't felt too bad about the situation, she knew that Gibbs already trusted Ziva – a feat that was hard to obtain when it came to the silver haired man – it was only a matter of time before he welcomed her as a part of the team.

She watched from afar as the team slowly welcomed her, some were quicker than others and she watched as Ziva kept up her strong front throughout the jibs and the glares. She was beyond proud of the woman, knowing that she herself would have cracked long ago.

Finally Abby had welcomed her – Jenny had known it was only a matter of time before the goth turned her jubilant feelings towards the Mossad Officer. That night Jenny had gone home with a smile on her face, knowing that the best team in her agency was finally a real team and things could only get better from here on out.

Jenny smiled softly as she leaned against the counter in her kitchen. She slowly sipped her bourbon – she drank it because it reminded her of Gibbs and the moments they shared before everything took a turn for the worse. She didn't know if Gibbs and her would ever be the same again, but being in his presence again was enough for now. She missed him throughout all the years she was gone.

When Jenny's phone rang it caused her to jump slightly. She gave a slight chuckle as she grabbed the phone, her guard dropped to easily whenever Gibbs was involved it had always been her weakness.

"Jenny Shepard." She announced as soon as she connected the call. She didn't know who it was so she dropped the "director" title.

"Director Shepard, it is Officer David." Jenny's shoulders stiffened at the formality in the Ziva's voice and she feared what would come next.

"How can I help you Officer David?" If Jenny knew anything about Ziva it was that she always got straight to the point, it was how she worked.

"I would like to request a transfer back to Mossad." Jenny flinched at the cold and calculated tone.

"May I ask why?" Jenny questioned, not liking the idea of breaking apart the team that she had so carefully set up.

"It has not been working out."

Jenny sighed, knowing that she couldn't change her mind at this moment. She just hoped that the woman wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. "You may clean out your desk tomorrow Officer David." Jenny listened to the dial tone as the call was disconnected.

Jenny rubbed her eyes, downing her bourbon in one gulp and ignoring the burn that singed her throat and caused her nose to burn. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she knew that she was going to have to deal with the repercussions of her actions.

--

Jenny stood at the top of the stairs as she watched Ziva make her way to the elevator. She felt her heartbreak for Ziva as she noticed her efforts to keep herself together, it must be hard to always be the strong one.

As Jenny saw Gibbs making his way up the stairs she strode into her office knowing that the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. If Gibbs got his way – which she hoped he did – Ziva would be back in her desk by the end of the week. She knew a great agent when she saw one, and when she had first met Ziva that was the only thing she could think.

**So I have added sort of a twist to this. Jimmy will be next and then Ducky because that is how I had to sort it to make everything work out. There are only two more parts, so I hope you stick with me to the end. I really hope you are still enjoying this. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added me to your alert/favorites. It means a lot. And for those of you who have done all three of those things. Thank youx3 :]]  
**

**I don't know how will this part was, but I think it turned out okay. I have to head off to work now. Blahh.**

**Reviews are love, so send some my way!**


	7. Jimmy Palmer

**JIMMY**

He didn't know what to think of her when he first met her; she was strong, defiant and willing to speak her mind no matter what the consequences. He stammered around her and sometimes even blushed; she was pretty but she didn't flaunt her looks like most girls did and yet he found himself bumbling far worse than he ever did when woman openly displayed their virtues. His palms would sweat and his ears would burn as he watched her give as good as she got when it came to DiNozzo. He'd never been able to do that and he envied her quick tongue when it came to lashing out. She handled Gibbs without any fear present and he only wished he had the strength to do such things.

He watched from the background as the team closed themselves off from her no matter how much she fit right in with them. McGee welcomed her quickly enough; he remembered their interaction when McGee had brought her down to get a sweat suit on her first day, they'd been drenched, sopping water all over the floor and once again Jimmy wished he was able to go out on the field. He wanted to feel that thrill that the others felt when they held a gun in their hands and he wanted to be let in on the little things when it came to the team, something he was currently not privy to.

Just as quickly as they had shut her out they had let her in, she had wormed her way through the cracks in the careful placed wall they held around themselves and he had to remind himself to ask her how she had managed the feat he had yet to accomplish. He admired her and her will; knowing that had he been treated the way they'd treated her he would not have pushed onward and kept trying, he would have given up long ago.

Abby was the last one who accepted her, it was surprising because she was usually the first person to accept anyone but not this time. She'd been cold and ruthless when it came to her taunting, he didn't know she had it in her to be that way. But it wasn't long before she was all smiles and hugs towards the assassin.

That night he had went home and promised himself he would work on his confidence. He didn't want to be stammering Jimmy Palmer anymore, he wanted to be confident Jimmy Palmer, someone that the others could turn to when need be. He could have the will, and would soon have the strength to be such.

He arrived into work the following day a little earlier than his usual time which was 7:30, he had just made it to the autopsy doors only to run directly into Ziva. The box she held slipped from her fingers and clattered across the hallway.

Ziva sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger all the while spouting off rapid Hebrew.

"I'm so sorry!" Jimmy stated, immediately crouching to pick up the fallen items.

"Do not worry about it Palmer." Ziva stated in a calculated tone. "I've got it." Her voice brokered no argument and Jimmy stood up quickly and backed away from the crash scene.

"O-okay, Ziva." Jimmy stated, slapping himself mentally as he stammered and his confidence was nowhere to be found.

He ran through the doors to autopsy only pausing to think about what just happened when he was safely away from the trained Mossad officer. That had been her office supplies scattered all over the floor and he finaly put two and two together as he remembered her haggard appearance.

He stood rooted to the spot, unable to walk back through the doors to confront her as he realized that Ziva David was leaving.

He was frozen and it helped him to he realized he was going to have to work a lot more on his confidence. He was just going to have to find away to accomplish this without the epitome of confidence a mere elevator trip away.

**Uhm. Jimmy is hard for me to write; probably because the current episode I am watching has Gerald instead of Jimmy and it is throwing me off a little bit. I still hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I only have one more chapter to go now! YAY.**

**My head hurts as well, so there was a lot working against my as I wrote this out but reviews are still LOVE.  
**


	8. Donald Ducky Mallard

**TIRED, SORE, and a little upset, so I hope this turns out okay. ^^**

**DUCKY**

He found her exponentially charming, she was well-traveled and strong-willed and it showed in the way she held herself. He liked her from the first moment he met her and he made no attempts to hide it from her unlike some of the other members of the team

He found that he could share stories with her and he didn't have to worry about her flinching when he got to descriptive, and he wasn't appalled when she let him in on some of the dirty inner-workings of Mossad. He was certain his mother would enjoy her company; something that was rare in itself, his mother was quick to deem most women untrustworthy, but he thought she would take an immediate liking to Ziva.

He watched as the other members of the team were finally swayed by her charm. Timothy had never resisted in the first place, he'd been awed by her style and wit; he didn't feel the need to push her away because he knew what it felt like to be on that end of such affections. Anthony had tried to resist, he pulled when she pushed; but soon his carefully placed walls came tumbling down around him and he could do nothing but attempt to charm her right back. He doubted either of them realized the effects they had on one another, but it would be interesting to watch it play out. Jimmy had blushed whenever he was in her presence, avoiding all eye contact as though she could read his mind with a simple glance, but Ducky was surprised when he'd begun to lift his chin instead of letting it fall. Jethro had held no dislike for the young Israeli; he just didn't feel that she would be the right fit for his team; in the end he saw his error for she had ended up being the glue. Abigail had fought a good fight in her attempts to hold strong but in the end everyone knew which outcome was inevitable. The two women may be polar opposites but they did have two things in common; big hearts and unwavering loyalty.

One by one the team members fell, finally letting the new member of their team become part of their close knit family. Ducky couldn't help the joy that had found its way into the confines of his chest as he crossed the threshold of his home. He hung his hat and his jacket as he walked up the steps. It was late, his mother was in bed; but he didn't feel exhausted like he usually did at the end of the day instead he felt a sort of serenity that could only come to one with a good honest day of work with close friends. He no longer felt he had to worry, he knew everyone would protect one another with everything they had.

The next morning he arrived at work at exactly seven. The sun was shining and he could just feel that today would be a good day. It was quiet as he made his way to autopsy but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He hummed softly to himself as he entered the empty autopsy room. He hung h jacket and his hat before he adjusted his bowtie with a jolly smile. He was startled out of his thoughts a few minute later as Jimmy came barreling through the doors only to halt just within entryway. His breathing was heavy, and he simply stared at the ground as though it held the answers to the worlds secrets.

Ducky took a slow step in the direction of the stunned medical assistant. "Jimmy?" His voice was soft for he feared he would spook the young man if he was too abrupt. He looked oddly frightened. He was about to press further into his questioning when he heard a scuffle just outside the doors. He heard scraps against the floor and muttered words.

He tossed one last look at Jimmy only to see him in the same state, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

Wariness overwhelmed him as he made his way out the doors and into the hallway. He poked his head around the corner only to see Ziva on her knees tossing stuff into a box as she grumbled to herself in Hebrew.

"Hello my dear." Ducky smiled, announcing his presence to the obviously distressed woman.

She shot him a quick glance before she returned her attention to the task at hand. She picked up her scattered items with renewed vigor, hoping to make it out of the office without anymore confrontations. "I was just leaving." She murmured as soon as she had the last item packed away once more. She stood upon shaky legs before turning to look at him. "It was nice knowing you, Dr. Mallard." She gave him a nod before making her way towards the stairs at the opposite end of the hall.

"Ziva." Ducky called to her, and he was surprised when she turned around. He didn't think she would submit so easily. The sadness that was apparent in her gaze nearly overwhelmed him but he pushed onward. "What is going on?"

"It has not been working out." Ziva uttered once more, feeling her steely resolve weaken as she stared at the caring gaze of the man in front of her.

"What hasn't my dear?" Ducky asked, taking a small step towards her. He didn't want to cause her to run off.

She dropped the box on the floor her shoulders stiffening as her eyes hardened once more. "This!" She announced, her voice echoing throughout the corridor as she gesticulated around her. "I am not meant to be here. To do this. I am Mossad and I am not NCIS."

"Your heart is." Voice soft with meaning, Ducky only hoped it would break through her shell.

"What?" Her voice was softer now, and she shook her head as confusion swelled around her.

"Your heart is NCIS." Ducky stated again, surprised when her shoulders slumped. "You know it don't you, that is why you're running away?"

She didn't say anything, her gaze shifted to the box that sat at her feet looking upon the contents of her life. Everything that was worth anything to her fit into one tiny dismal box, everything seemed so bleak as she looked upon the few pictures she had. She wanted more, but she was afraid to ask it. She shook her head slowly, not looking at him. "I am Mossad." She reiterated, and she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself any longer.

"You were Mossad." Ducky announced and he took another step toward her. "Do you really think you can go back to that? Do you think you can leave behind Timothy, Abigail, Anthony and Jethro? Will everything be the same when you leave here?" He liked to think he knew her, that he knew the way she thought, but she was a mystery and he doubted he would ever truly know her thoughts.

"I can try," Ziva announced. Her head snapping up to meet the voice of reason before her. "I can try to return to the way I was, it would be for the best." She gave a resolute nod.

"You'll be letting down Jenny." He tried one final time, hoping to get her.

Her head dropped at his words, he had hit a nerve. "I will be letting her down if I stay." Her voice was soft with unsuppressed emotions.

"No my dear, you wouldn't be letting anyone down if you stayed." He made the final step towards her and picked up the box at her feet. "You can ask them yourself." He began to make his way towards the elevator.

Ziva followed albeit reluctantly, her fingers twitched and her legs felt taut; she wanted to turn and run, to flee, but she knew that she was stronger than that. She had taken the easy way out and it was time to correct that mistake.

She straightened her back as her shoulders tensed in anticipation, "Thank you, Ducky." She announced as the doors slid shut. If it hadn't been for him, she would have made the biggest mistake of her life.

She would wait and see what was brought to her with this new life because Ducky had been right, her heart was NCIS through and through.

**-FIN-**

**Okay. This was incredibly hard for me to write but it's over now. I finished something! I hope everyone enjoyed. I know it was a little OOC towards the end, but it's bound to be so I apologize. Nonetheless I hope you found some entertainment in it. I may pull an all nighter just updating my fanfics – I have to do some stretching and everything so I don't know if I can get to sleep after that – so check for updates on my other fics.**

**Thank you for putting up with me and this story! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I want to become a better writer, and the only way to do that is with feedback. So feed me. ^^**


End file.
